kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Happy Birthday Barney!"
"Kids World's Adventures of Happy Birthday, Barney" is the twelfth episode from Season 1 of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends. Plot After singing "There Are Seven Days in a Week", Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of the gang and the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of the gang, Min, Tina and the characters also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Philippines and Mexico respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # There Are Seven Days In A Week # Growing (Remix) (crossover) # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # Boom Boom (from Kidsongs: A Day At Camp) (crossover) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (season 3 style) # Friends of Mine (Remix) (season 3 and season 5 style) # Song Medley (crossover): Everyone is Special (Remix), Bring Em Out and Happy Happy Birthday To You # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You (Remix/Drum Cover) (crossover) Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby * Cindy * Oliver * Tina * DJ * Alvin Seville * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Stephanie * Michelle * Shawn * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Min * Mallory * Renee * Daisy * Kathy * Emily Yeung * Daniel Cook * Brick * Michael (guest) * Derek (guest) * Luci (guest) * Tosha (guest) * Kermit the Frog * Aretha * Brool the Minstrel * Plus Many More! Trivia * According to this episode, Barney's birthday is March 26. * This is the third episode Baby Bop sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. The great times were "My Family's Just Right For Me", "What's That Shadow?" and lots more respectively. * This was the first episode where Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. * This is also the first episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead they celebrate Barney's birthday. * The art background music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is played when Barney checks on the kids what they are making. * Barney & Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. * The back cover of the shows a picture of Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids playing musical chairs as a deleted scene. * "Everyone is Special" is sung for the best time since "Barney in Concert (1996 & 2000 Version)." * This is the third time Baby Bop magically appears. * Min wears the same dress in "A World of Music" and Shawn wears the same shirt in "The Queen of Make-Believe". * It is revealed that Barney is now 2 hundred million years old (2 dinosaur years). * When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. * Derek wears the same shirt in A Splash Party, Please. Gallery Happybirthdaybarney6.png Happybirthdaybarney8.png Happybirthdaybarney11.png Happybirthdaybarney17.png Happybirthdaybarney31.png Happybirthdaybarney33.png Happybirthdaybarney34.png Happybirthdaybarney38.png Happybirthdaybarney40.png Happybirthdaybarney41.png Happybirthdaybarney122.png Happybirthdaybarney143.png Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Happy_Birthday,_Barney.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART